The placement of brackets on teeth in orthodontic procedures are difficult to accurately align on the teeth in order to provide the most effective use of the appliances. While various appliances have been utilized in the prior art to isolate or open parts of the mouth to facilitate the performance of various dental services, such prior art devices suffer several problems.
Bite blocks and expansion forceps have been used to hold a patient's jaws open. Rubber dams and clamps are also commonly used, by placing flexible pieces of material having holes therethrough over the patient's teeth so that the teeth protrude through the holes. However, none of these prior devices assist the orthodontist in accurately placing and aligning brackets on the teeth. In fact, in many cases, the location of such brackets are merely placed by eye, without measurement.